Forward Unto the Summoners Rift
by YordleBro
Summary: What happens when Master Chief and Cortana fall into the atmosphere of . . . Runterra? Takes place just after the first mission in halo 4. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys a while back I thought it would be really cool if there was a crossover for Halo and league of Legends, Yet a couple days ago I looked to see if there were any and there was only 1. So that really drove me to the point where I was like OK lets go making this story. Yep actually doing it. So here you guys go anybody reading this! **

Chapter 1.

(ok just a notice for where this would take place in the Halo series this is Halo 4 immediatly after the mission Dawn where chief is knockep unconscious and is sent hurtling towards Requim, Except this time Its Runterra)

Chief awoke to a lot of pain and REALLY sore muscles. He picked up his AR where it had fallen next to him and looked around. He appeared to be in a clearing in the middle of a forest or Jungle landscape. His HUD apeared to be coming online. Not much movement near him. He decided to check with Cortana, "Cortana report". "im fine but im not sure where we are" Chief Grunted and heaved himself up to a standing position and looked around.

Suddenly he spotted motion in the corner of his periphical vision at the edge of his motion sensor. It appeared to be neutral but with everything that had happened he wasnt so sure.

John pulled up his AR trying to figure out what it was it appeared to be a grunt in spiked armor. "Cortana what is that?"

"doesnt match anything in my databases I would treat it as hostile just to be sure though."

Chief backed up slightly hiding in the debris of the ship that had landed next to him.

The Grunt . . . Thingy? moved towards the clearing before looking at the wreckage seeming to shrug and walking away.

"Chief we have to follow that to see whats going on here!"

"Understood, Mark that target with an IFF we need to make sure we know what's around us."

Chief soon ran after the grunt not having much trouble following it since grunts really don't move fast, He followed it through several clearings, until it ran out into the open and started towards a large stone construct nearby.

Suddenly the construct appeared to charge up energy in a firing mechanism near the top of it. "Chief watch out!"

Chief (obviously) didnt need that to said twice and rolled to the side pulling out his AR and a Frag chucking the frag towards the construct and bringing his AR up and firing several shots towads it, The Construct almost immediately collapsed and the grunt ran off at a slightly faster waddle towards a second construct this one haveing more destinguishable features of what appeared to be maybe an elite or brute holding a shield in its left hand and a staff with its right that appeared to have the same crystal shaped firing mechanism on the top of the staff.

Chief was raising his AR to take a few shots at the seconds construct when suddenly he couldnt move his limbs.

"Cortana whats happening?"

"We appear to be stuck in a molecular based reformation process, Essentially your being teleported."

"well then... FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"OK"

. . .

_Ok not the best starting chapter im really just trying to intigrate the Halo feel into League and getting the plot set up so this chapter and maybe the next chapter are gonna be a little slow to come out and probably not as good as the ones that will come after them. Eh at least you guys will have something to look forwards to._


	2. Chapter 2

**OK surprised at how many people requested for more with the number crossovers for this so continuing although this may be a bit slow still trying to work out my plot idea. As always reviews welcome.**

Chapter 2: Valoran

Suddenly the world changed from a the surrounding landscape to a brilliant flash of lighter blue, After a few seconds the blue faded leaving Chief somewhat disoriented to his new surroundings. After adjusting somewhat to the darkness he looked around him he saw what appeared to be several cloaked figures, The grunt, A elite in golden armor with . . . Wings? a jirhalane and a brute who had several cloaks but didnt appear to have a hammer of spiker rifle on him.

Chief immediatly scanned the area for escape routes and barreled towards once only to be stopped by the brute who he quickly uppercut twice in the jaw and forced past only to run into an invisible force. Assuming it was a camouflaged elite towards where he thought the center of mass would be and then a quick jab towards where he thought the head was. He didn't hit anything, Either his opponent had crazy reflexes or he had misjudged what had happened.

"Chief, theres nothing there no signs of a presence just fluctuating energy around you."

"please calm down theres no need for violence yet."

"Cortana please que the sarcastic remark of the day"

"said no covie ever"

"who the heck is he talking to?"

"maybe hes dilusional? who cares just teleport him to one of the spare cages."

Then all chief saw (again) was that blue light. When he came to he scanned the area he was now in, He appeared to be in a dark purple room with occasional brighter purple crystals similar to the firing mechanism on the construct back outside. The only other relatively notable feature was an entryway that besides the light shimmering in it only appeared to lead to a similar dark purple hallway.

Chief wasn't sure how long it had been according to the time measurements Cortana could give him it had been about 19 hours when he was teleported . . . again.

John found himself in the entryway to a room similar to the ones he was just in except it was a bit more black and dark blue then dark purple. Above the black stone doorway was an inscription that read "the truest opponent lies within" Not really knowing what to do Chief decided to enter. Immediately once he had stepped into the threshold there wasn't a way out behind him. Everything was pitch black then suddenly he was reliving one of the most strenuous times of his life. When he and the Arbiter had made the jump after the fight at the halo ring. As before everything went wrong and the slipspace ruptured leaving him stranded then him entering the cryotube.

"Chief none of this is real this is an energy fluctuation your mind is being occupied by another presence besides me, It appears to be . . . Human? Either way stopping this now."

Suddenly instead of Cortana in front of him on a pedastol he saw a relatively confused looking Human in a purple robe. Being the trooper he is (heh see what i did there?) Chief Immediatl pulled out his M9 Magnum pointed it at the dudes face and tried to get answers.

"Spartan Petty officer John 117 who are you and where am I?"

_Ok so I had to end it here yes I know its kind of a cliff hanger but the next chapter should be out a little faster then this one._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hopefully I can get out a few chapters faster then this because I agree with you guys... it takes me way too long. anyway . . .**

**ONTO THY STORY!**

Chapter 3: Runterra

"Spartan John 117 who are you and where am I"

Summoner: "Ummmmm I think I just crapped myself"

"Doesnt answer my question."

"im a summoner and your in the institute of war"

"where is this institute?"

"Valoran."

. . .

" . . . On Runterra?"

"Chief I think I can find where we are now see if you can get an IFF on some of the nearby targets, us knowing where we are isnt worth much if were dead"

"Ok . . . summoner . . . whats friendly and whats not?"

"everything nearby us right now is friendly there arent many things that would want to hurt you outside our battlefields."

"what do you mean?"

"ill tell you on the way, first required question sorry about this but how does it feel to have your mind invaded?"

"Pretty normal"

"Ok? anyway your at the institute of war which is meant to solve political conflicts through league matches of 5v5 or 3v3 combat."

"so everybody is friendly untill there pitted against me?"

"pretty much everybody although you might not want to break out of your cage for a while."

"what do you mean?"

"the cages around where you are have some REALLY evil champions some to the point where they would kill you on sight... or worse..."

"Id like to see them try."

"well thats not hard to test, are you hungry?"

Chief shook his head, He didnt need nourishment right now he could snack on some MMR's for a while and be fine.

"would you like to go to a practice match then?

"I dont see why not"

"right this way"

It went similarly to this for several minutes with the summoner and Master Chief passing in silence with Chief occasionally launching a question or two at the summoner. Eventually they stoped in a stone room with glowing blue glyph's and marking across the wall and 5 small circles where the glyph's seemed to entwine to form . . . something.

"ok step onto that over there" The summoner said gesturing to one of the entwining glyph's.

The other champions should be waiting for you on the rift.

And then all was blue.

_Ok due to time and plot change im going to hold off the practice match untill next chapter... luckily I have already started on that chapter so it migh be out today even._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok like I said in last chapter im holding off the practice match for this chapter simply because I felt like having it in the last chapter would have been kind of like disregarding it. So this ENTIRE CHAPTER is going to be dedicated to the practice match (and a little bit of the aftermath) anyway enough rambling. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: A practice match with a whole lotta firepower.**

Chief soon felt himself on firm ground and looked around. He appeared to be on a stone platform with similar runes to the room he had just been in. Behind him was a VERY large statue with a massive crystal on its staff thingy.

Further out from the platform was a small circular structure with several small statues facing a extremely large blue crystal in the center. he could see 2 turrets in front of the large construct and in the distance see several smaller versions of the construct and even further beyond that the forest.

"Ok if you look over to your left there is a shop I want you to buy a dorans blade and a health potion."

John looked to the left and noticed a small shack like structure with a small alien like creature inside it. As he walked towards it he noticed on a counter it had several trinkets and other items most notably what appeared to be several swords,a few bows, some armor, and a few books, wands, and a reddish purple hat.

He soon noticed that the items appeared to be lined up in rows with a gold number that glowed brightly if it was below 475. He soon found what the summoner had directed him to get it looked like the summoner wanted him to get a purplish short sword and a flask containing red liquid. He picked the sword up and it disappeared but immediately Chief felt stronger.

"Chief these items appear to have a molecular . . . modifier to them each one will improve you in some way."

"What your AI says is true the dorans blade should make it so you wont drop so easily and you might deal a little more damage."

Chief wasn't really sure how that was supposed to work and judging by how Cortana had hesitated with her answer she didn't understand how this was supposed to work completely either. Suddenly a thought occurred to Chief.

"what about ammo?"

"oh dont worry about that we just keep summoning the same projectiles or weaponry over and over its not that hard and you never have to worry about reloading."

Do you have any limits to **how** fast you can keep summoning something?

"not really its not very hard although larger projectiles can prove a little difficult."

"is there any limit to how fast I can shoot?"

"you can only shoot up to 250% faster then normal."

Chief grunted in satisfaction and headed towards one of the exits of the platform he was on walking on a dirt road past several more turrets. Eventually he received a order from his summoner to stop next to a statue that his summoner referred to as "turrets" and a glowing green figure in a cloak that he couldn't quite make out. According to the summoner this figures name was thresh and he was going to be "supporting" Chief.

John doubted he would need it but either way it was useful to have assistance.

**Minions have Spawned!**

suddenly chief noticed several grunt like thing's in blue cloaks with hammers trudging down the lane towards him.

"Cortana what are those?"

"they appear to be non-sentient constructs with a singular purpose, There main priority seems to be to attack other similar constructs."

Chief started walking with the "minions" as they appeared to be referred to with Thresh heading towards a purple tower he noticed several large bushes that appeared to be good for cover or at least hiding. There where 2 bushes close to each other and another much smaller bush to the far left of him in the jungle near a river.

Suddenly a . . . cowboy leapt out of the bush firing at John with a strangely made double barrel shotgun. Chief ducked the buckshot and returned several bullets of his own. Then a large cow about the size of a hunter charged out of the bush and headbutted Thresh who was knocked back towards the cover of the turret but away from Chief.

Chief realizing the precarious position he was in took a grenade and threw it under the cows feet slightly towards him and fired several shots into the cows back.

The cow thing instinctively turned to block the shots with his arm stepping back slightly towards the tower, and the grenade detonated launching him through the air to land near the base of the turret. Chief realizing there was still a cowboy behind him swung around letting loose a spray of bullets from his AR that managed to force the cowboy (who had been about to nail him in the head with a shot) to leap backwards causing him to miss the shot aimed at him. Pulling his Magnum from its holster on his leg John brought it up to shoot the helpless cowboy (who was still in midair with no way of dodging) several times in the head.

The turret by now had fired several plasma shots towards the cow finishing him off.

**FIRST BLOOD!**

**MASTER CHIEF HAS SLAIN AN ENEMY!  
>DOUBLE KILL!<strong>

"decided to shoot your way out eh?"

Chief decided to just ignore Cortana and began shooting the Minions neatly in the head with his magnum quickly pushing the lane to the opposing turret which (due to how fast the lane had been cleared) quickly fell to the minions and Chief nailing it with his Assault Rifle.

"great job chief keap this up and well win for -

"summoner does it normally take people this long to get back to lane?" Cut in Cortana.

"no not usually but strangely everybody on the other team has gone . . . OH SHOOT YOU GOTTA GET TO MID CHIEF AND FAST! THE ENTIRE ENEMY TEAM JUST POPPED UP THERE!"

"the fastest way there from your current position is through the river be careful though we may run into somebody."

Chief started jogging through the river hoping that Thresh (who had decided to go back to bade for items) would be at mid already. He stopped when he reached a long piece of brush marking the end of the river and the start of the mid lane. He soon found what he was looking for, his entire team of Thresh somebody with a really thin but long sword, the Elite in golden armor from earlier (who the summoner called Kayle) and a armored bear who distinctly reminded John of a Brute chief (minus the gravity hammer) was desperatly defending against The cowboy (and the giant Cow) a Ninja with metal energy swords on his arms, a Werewolf, and a small Woman with a broken (but still decently sized) sword that appeared to be made of obsidian with a single green rune on the side.

Suddenly the enemy team seemed to group together more closely packed than earlier and charged the turret with the help of a large minion wave.

Chief seeing an opportunity jumped out of the bush towards the enemy team after he lobbed a grenade and pulled out his Assault Rifle from his back and charged. the enemy team was momentarily surprised the enemy turned to face him standing around the grenade long enough for it to explode disorienting all of them and heavily damaging the targets closest to its central detonation point.

Chief pumped bullets into the already wounded cowboy killing him within seconds. He then targeted the ninja who tried to rush him mowing him down before he even got close, the cow thing tried to charge him like it had charged Thresh and Chief pulled out his combat knife and rushed it.

The cow lowered its head and chief grabbed onto its horns using them to partially flip himself over the cow whereas the rest of the cows movement forced him up and over its head where chief changed his grip to its neck jabbing his combat knife upward and then savably twisting the cows neck using his own forward momentum to slaughter the cattle. Chief then used the body as a spring board to launch himself towards the werewolf where he simply put a few rounds from his pistol in its head. The women appeared to be escaping to the river on the other side of the lane and chief followed her at a long strided sprint easily outpacing his already chasing allies.

**Master chief has slain an enemy**

**Double kill**

**Triple kill**

**Quadra kill**

Chief faintly heard the announcer calling out repeated kills and multikills as he continued to chase the women who had taken a sharp turn into the forest.

He suddenly found himself in the clearing where he had landed which still had the remains of Forward Unto Dawn and surprisingly a Warthog that he hadn't noticed earlier. The Women took a running start up a pillar of wreckage near the treeline. She appeared to cut away a few pieces of rubble as she dashed up the structure and then leaped over the treeline disapearing from sight. Suddenly the structure of rubble appeared to not be able to take its own weight and collapsed.

Chief seeing what she had done and knowing he likely wouldn't catch her at this pace ran over to the Warthog and flipped it over keyed the ignition and started towards a nearby construct that formed another crude ramp pointed towards the treeline. With the pedal to the metal he sailed over the trees and nearly landed on the Woman. She dodged to the side and he turned around the Warthog jumping from the drivers seat to the gunners turret and started spinning up the minigun.

The woman somehow enlarged her sword and it appeared to mend itself (and start glowing) and got into a defensive stance.

Chief fired.

She never stood a chance. She was blown away almost immediately by the sheer force of the bullets.

**PENTAKILL!**

**Master Chief is Unstoppable!**

**ACE!**

**"**_chief stand still the summoner is teleporting you back to base"_

After several seconds (and a blue light) chief felt himself back on the platform, He hopped out of the Warthog and walked over to the shop buying the items the summoner had requested he buy.

After getting a orangish bow called Runaas Hurricane, A sword that had obviously seen a large amount of war and was stained red called the bloodthirster, he hopped into the gunner's mount and got the nearest person (who he figured would be better off driving then actually fighting) to drive him.

"You, with the skimpy sword."

"huh what?"

"drive."

"ok?"

The dude got in held the steering wheel and then stated with somewhat painful cluelessness:

"how do I make it . . . like move?"

"you hold onto that wheel thingy its your steering and you press that pedal" Chief said indicating the gas.

"Ok"

"okay now you get in passenger" Chief told the Elite/Angel thingy.

Thresh hooked a chain onto the back of the Warthog and the bear thingy grabbed onto his arm, Chief signaled The dude with the sword to go and they sped off down midlane at a terrifying pace. They soon passed all of the allied turrets and then the destroyed enemy turrets, They met up with a large minion wave and charged the enemy team and the inhibitor turret, John sprayed bullets into the Ninja with the arm blade things and the Cowboy (who were stupidly standing close enough together that all he had to do was shoot in there general direction)

**Double Kill!**

By this point Thresh, The Bear, and the Elite/Angel had dismounted and begun to cover John as he sprayed as many bullets as he could into the Cow. The Bear managed to get the Cow thing in a headlock and turned the cows Head towards chief allowing him to send a few AP rounds into the Cattle's skull for an easy kill.

**Triple Kill!**

**Double Kill!**

**Ace!**

Since John's team managed to take down the werewolf and the women with a big sword Chief swung the Minigun around to blow the turret to smithereens and then did the same to the inhibitor.

John's team charged taking down one turret while the dude with the sword got out and charged with the rest of the team. as they charged the Nexus turrets. THe first turret fell just as Chief boarded the drivers seat of the vehicle gunned it straight into the nexus (as his team had by now managed to take down the other turret)

Chief unfortunately was caught rather close to the explosion (as he had tried to jump out at the last second) and then everything went black.

Chief felt cold for several minutes almost as if he were in cryo sleep and then he awoke to a large, open, purple chamber with 10 summoners and all the fellow champion from the game.

"Chief you may want to stick around for a while this could enable you to find out a little bit about your fellow champions."

"Thought I might do that myself."

After conversation after conversation Chief found out not only about the people in the game with him, but also people who had spectated the game, Several where very intrigued by his physical prowess, and his armor. Mainly among these being several people from 2 rival city states: Piltover and Zaun.

Honestly Chief thought that the people from Zaun were crazy and in some cases probably delusional such as in the case of Mundo or Viktor.

The Piltoverians seemed much more nice (and sane) and he actually felt as if some of the piltoverians were fun to be around such as Vi, Jayce, and Cait. Among other champions though he felt as if Cortana had the closest companionship to Orianna and Heimerdinger. Either way a lot of champions seemed to be very nice to be around or were very duty bound such as Garen. John thought after a while of conversation it was probably time to get some nourishment and much needed rest.

_Ok ending came off a little akward wasnt really sure how to end that... anyway hope you guys liked this sorry it took me so long some things came up (aka school)_

_Anyway for those of you who were wondering the champion i have introduced are as following:_

_Allied team:_

_The dude with a long thin sword: Yasuo_

_Thresh: Thresh_

_The bear: Volibear_

_Elite/Angle thing: Kayle_

_Enemy team:_

_Ninja with armblades: Zed_

_Women with big sword: Riven_

_Cow: Alistar_

_Cowboy: Graves_

_Werewolf: Warwick _

_Other: (these are from the beggining but werent in the game)_

_Grunt in weird armor: Rammus_

_Something or other (cant remember my description will update this soon): Udyr_

_Anyway thanks for reading so far guys really proud of how many people are already following this and have seen it. Because of all your support for my other main fanfic (Champion Ideas) adding Chief (and maybe ARbiter eventually) as champions. Ability ideas welcomed. _

_Thanks for reading everyone!_

_this yordle out!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i know this took FOREVER and a bunch of you probably rages after so long. Either way i'm really sorry guys just got a bunch of things thrown on my plate. Either way lets just get to the story.**

John thought after a while of conversation it was probably time to get some nourishment and much needed rest. After a confirmation from Cortana and the summoner on the layout of the institute of War's Dormitories he headed towards the nuetral section (where the summoner and cortana assumed he would be instead of the cage he had been given initially.

After an extended period of time of randomly wandering the halls of the neutral section Chief (finally) found his room and entered. The room somewhat resembled the interior of forward unto dawn when he had woken up in it. Barren.

His room had grey walls and 3 room components. What he assumed was the living room or center, the bedroom, and the bathroom. All rooms had a shade of grey with the bathroom having an almost white complexion whereas the living room was a medium grey and the bedroom had a very dark grey- nearly black. The furniture was made of a dark brow wood likely oak and had very intricate designs on it (not that either Chief or Cortana cared very much if at all)

All in all it was pretty similar to what chief was used to - minus the equipment and cryo tubes.

Chief settled down in the large bed after he secured the room (locked the door) and slowly allowed fatigue to overcome him.

When he awoke it was 0700 hours according to his armor (and cortana guess which he relies on more :P)

After a quick check on his Cortana's map of the Institute he decided to head to the mess. He passed several other rooms and got glimpses of several champions he didnt recognize including a Human with large black ears and a fluffy white tail that upon further examination appeared to be 9 tails melded together.

For whatever reason that human appeared to be surrounded by a faint nearly completely transparent pinkish mist and (at least attempted to) look seductively at him before giving him a wink and dashing down a corridor. He shrugged and ignored it before continuing down the hallway towards the mess. Upon reaching it Chief quickly noted all tactical positions. It was a large room with several circular tables scattered amongst the room. Besides that the only thing worth noting was the buffet. It was long and metal and stretched around the outside of the room.

Chief after a quick toxin analysis from Cortana took several heaping plates of food and went back to his room to eat.

_Ok, ok I know REALLY short chapter but just trying to get something out for you guys going to have a second part of this as the next chapter. Either way thanks for reading so far. And please review, I want to know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys forced this out too... may at some point combine this chapter and the last one simply because both are kinda short and may as wel be 1 chapter anyway. Sorry if you find any bad material in this, I forced it out. If you do find something please PM me or review on it so I can fix it. **

**Thanks.**

As Chief was meandering back to his room, He suddenly noticed a not-so-welcome figure. It was a giant eye with purple tentacles branching off from . . . He wasn't really sure what they were branching off of.

Either way he immediately hated it.

It reminded him of a giant, purple, floating gravemind.

Suddenly it . . . spoke? Even though it appeared to have no visible mouth or other body parts capable of speach he heard what he assumed was its voice.

"interesting, You appear by visual to be a robot of some sort, but upon further examination you appear to be a sentinent creature comparable to a human but with much larger physical capabilities, and with the essence surrounding you I would assume you have some sort of invisible magic companion or, Oh I seeee... you are from a different dimension... Interesting..."

If Chief ever stiffened it was now, Not only had this . . . thing been able to tell he wasnt a robot or full human but it was able to figure out he had an AI AND that he wasnt from anywhere near here?

As if Chief didnt already have a reason too he became even more wary of this . . . whatever it was.

"hmmmm interesting, Your modifications have been impressive Spartan John 117 and UNSC smart AI Cortana... This will require further examination at a later date!"

Now chief was really just getting spooked, He didn't exactly understand what was going on but regardless he didn't like it. He forced himself to calm down and prepared himself for battle.

"You ave very efficiently piqued my interest Spartan. Not only are your fear responses to such a scenario as this nearly unnoticeable but you appear to have nearly complete control over your stress and adrenaline levels! How interesting!"

"What the heck WAS that Cortana?" Chief asked.

If you get me to a data point I might be able to search the champion roster and other local data banks and figure something out. Either way I would DEFINITELY treat it as hostile."

"dont have to tell me that" John muttered under his breath.

He arrived at his room walked in closed the door and released the locking mechanism on his helmet and ate. After he had his fill he had Cortana search up where the summoner was (it turned out magical figures could be detected very easily due to micro pulses of static energy surrounding them constantly)

After a quick jog through the Institute John found his summoner.

"summoner where can I access a database?"

"would you like to be able to through your room?"

"theirs something in my room that enables that?"

"we can make there be one. Should be there by the time you get back."

Chief was (as he pretty commonly is) silent for a moment.

"OK?"

When Chief arrived back at his room it was as the summoner said in his bedroom there was a crystal in the corner of his bedroom that appeared to be carved in such a way that Cortana's AI chip fit into a niche in it.

After several hours Cortana had found out nearly everything Chief needed to know about the institute and its inhabitants. This included vague but helpful notes about the gravemind like creature from earlier called vel'koz. As it turned out Vel'Koz and his "Void" allies might be very dangerous as there was little known about them and they appeared to have many alliances with each other and very few enemies, most of which were personal.

Chief also noticed many relationships between champions and he could tell who would be a potential ally from each city state or other alliance.

They went as following:

**Noxus:**

Darius

Draven

Swain

LeBlank (potentially other)

Sion

Vladimere (potentially other)

Riven (affiliation may have been terminated)

Cassiopia

Katarina

Talon

Urgot

**Demacia:**

Garen

Jarvan IV

Xin'Zhou

Lux

Shyvanna

Poppy

Quinn

Galio

Fiora

Sona (unaffiliation is possible)

**Piltover:**

Ezreal

Jayce

Orrianna

Vi

Caitlyn

Heimerdinger

Blitzcrank

**Zaun:**

Singed (potentially other)

Mundo (potentially other)

Warwick (potentially other)

Viktor

**Shurima:**

Azir

Sivir

Xerath (unaffiliated potential)

Malzahar (Void affiliation posible)

Nasus

Renekton (other affiliations possible)

**Bandle City:**

Rumble (potentially unaffiliated)

Teemo

Tristana

Corki

Lulu

Poppy (other affiliations potential)

Heimerdinger (other affiliations possible)

**Freljord:**

Ashe

Tryndamere

Sejuani (likely neutral)

Lissandra (other affiliations possible)

Volibear

Trundle

Braum

Anivia

**Ionia:**

Irelia

Karma (wait who?)

Ahri (other affiliations possible)

Lee Sin

Master Yi

Shen

Akali

Kennen

Syndra (other affiliations possible)

Zed (other affiliations possible)

Yasuo (other affiliations possible)

Riven (unlikely but according to reports possible)

**Void:**

Vel'Koz

Kog'Maw

Cho'Gath

Malzahar (shurima affiliation possible)

Kassadin

Kha'Zix (poor bug got nerfed so much lol)

**Bilgewater:**

Miss Fortune

Gang Plank

Nami (other potential)

Fizz (other potential)

**Shadow Isles:**

Hecarim

Thresh

Elise

Mordekaiser

Yorick

Evelynn (uncomfirmed)

Maoki

Zyra

**Other:**

The rest of champion roster. To lazy to go through it now.

_Ok kinda short chapter may end up having this thing go into thirds because of the info I can keep putting in. I hope by this point you guys can get the basic plot. I would spoil it for you but im too lazy. In fact im so lazy that im going to spell lazy out with you guys:_

_L-A-Z- aaaaaaa tooo much work!_

_Ok anyway thanks for reading and reviewing I know there are a lot of things I still need to add to data chart but im to lazy to do those now._

_wait for me to maybe fix them later or figure them out on your own._

_This Yordle goin to sleep_

_-YordleBruh_


	7. Sorry not a chapter!

**Hey guys sorry, this isnt an actual update just letting all of you know that pretty soon I am going to be able to update a bit more frequently again!**

**Sorry for the huge gap in updates school is getting pretty hectic.**

**thanks for sticking with me this far.**

**-this yordle out!**


End file.
